


Hesitant

by truth_renowned



Series: K-I-S-S-I-N-G [10]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: “Hesitant Kiss - The type of kiss where their lips brush against each other’s a few times, breath fanning across each other’s faces as one waits for the other to make a move.” (From fanficspromptsandfun‘s Types of Kisses Prompts)





	Hesitant

Peggy could feel the presence of his lips mere centimeters from hers, but he refused to make contact. She would move her head toward him, and he would pull back. She would move forward again, and again, he would pull back, so much so that he must have been teetering on the edge of his side of the bed. One more move and she was sure he would fall off, but he didn’t. He simply ducked his head to the side.

This was cute and all, but after what seemed like minutes of it, she’d had enough.

“Daniel, you’re teasing me.”

“Am I?” It was barely a whisper.

“You know damn well you are. Are you going to kiss me or not?”

“I don’t know,” he said, his breath feathering her lips. “We should be getting out of bed. It’s a work day, after all.”

“Since when has that ever stopped us?”

The corners of his lips curl into a smile. “True.”

He touched his lips to hers, and she puckered up to return the kiss, but he pulled back to put a few inches between them. Again.

 _This stops now_ , she thought, grabbing his face and pulling back far enough to look in his eyes. 

“Daniel Sousa, you kiss me this instant, or else!”

“Or else what?” His grin was defiant.

“Or else…” She paused, then gave him a sly smile. “Or else these lips will not be available to you for the remainder of the day. Or the evening. Understand?”

His exaggerated sigh signaled his surrender. “Yes, ma’am.”

Without warning, he slammed his lips against hers, and she gasped in response. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth, asserting his dominance. She couldn’t let him to do that, even if it always aroused her when he took charge. Well, maybe she could let him do that for a little bit...

She had to admit that his technique was effective. He built up the tension, slowly ratcheting up her want with his teasing, and then he delivered an incredibly hot kiss. 

He was good. Too good.

Abruptly, she broke the kiss and turned away from him, quickly climbing out of bed. 

“Wait, where are you going?” he asked, confused.

She gave him a sweet smile. “To get ready. It is a work day, after all.”

Disappearing into the bathroom, she flicked on the light and tried not to laugh aloud. She couldn’t remember having this much fun in a relationship. Daniel had sass up to his adorable ears, and she didn’t know why she expected it to stop at the bedroom door. It didn’t, and she was grateful for it. She’d expected him to be an attentive lover, and he was, and she was well aware of his passion, but she wasn’t expecting the playfulness. Not that their lovemaking wasn’t intense; it was, but there always were moments of laughter and lightheartedness. It was something she wasn’t used to, something she never knew she so desperately desired until she had it.

“Peggy, are you teasing me?”

Peeking her head out the door, she replied, “Yes.”

She laughed when she saw him flop back on the bed. After a few seconds, she ran out of the bathroom and leaped onto the bed, sending them both bouncing. She took advantage of his shock to straddle him and pin his shoulders to the mattress.

“Just what do you think you're doing?” he asked with mock indignance. 

“Exacting revenge.”

Though his shoulders couldn't move, his arms could, and she felt his hands at her hips. She had on satin pajamas but the heat from his touch made it feel like the fabric had melted away. Meeting his gaze, she could see the shift from mischief to out-and-out desire in his eyes.

“If this is your idea of revenge,” he said, his voice low, “I'm going to tease you more often.”

“I was hoping you'd say that.” She let go of his shoulders and straightened her body. “Do you have any idea how much I love you?”

His expression softened. “Hopefully it's as much as I love you.”

She smiled and ran a finger down his throat, over his collarbone, down to the V in his pajama top. His hands slipped under her shirt, and she pushed out a content sigh.

“Come down here,” he whispered.

She thought about resisting, teasing him as he’d teased her, but she decided against it. More than anything, she wanted him. She leaned down, her mouth inches from his. Then in an instant, her world was turned upside down and he was towering over her, his elbows on either side of her shoulders. His lower body rested on hers, legs between hers, and she could feel that he was as aroused as she was, despite the playful grin on his face. She couldn't help but laugh.

“Good move,” she said. “Now that you have me, what are you going to do with me?”

“What do you think?”

As he lowered his lips to hers, she realized that neither one of them would be heading to the office anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> fanficspromptsandfun's Types of Kisses Prompts post can be found at http://fanficspromptsandfun.tumblr.com/post/153391610561/types-of-kisses-prompts


End file.
